


Vega

by 5x20



Category: 5x20 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5x20/pseuds/5x20
Summary: 全文請見lof





	Vega

**Author's Note:**

> 全文請見lof

【智side】  
天花板在晃。

啊，不對。

是我在搖晃啊？

我，現在，在幹什麼來著…？

「…啊，啊嗯！」

一下子被插到了深處，我身子後仰。

「哈…剛剛，都失神了呢…有那麼，舒服…？」

溫暖的呼氣打在我耳邊。

「啊，嗯…！」

耳朵被舔了一下，我不禁叫出聲來。

「……聲音真可愛……」

他有些開心地低語道，加快了抽插的速度。

「啊…啊……啊唔……啊，嗯啊……！」

舒服…個鬼啊。

我這邊到你可是已經第四個了啊。

能感受到了只有累啊。

「…嗯……啊嗯……啊啊……！」

即使如此，只要被插到深處，  
摩擦我的前面，  
身體就會敏感地起反應。

男人的身體，還真是誠實啊。

「…快要，去了…？」

「…啊，那，那裡……！」

男人的那個一旦深深地插進我的裡面，我就會頭皮發麻。

「…………是，這裡嗎…？」

「……啊…就是，那裡……再，多一點……！」

這樣跟他說後，他氣息不穩地，固執地摩擦著那個地方。

糟糕……快要去了。

我為了讓男人也射出來，用力縮緊了後穴。

「唔——……！」

表情都痛苦得扭曲了。

快點給我去啊。

我好想休息……。

「……啊………我，我要…去了………！」

「我也是，要去了哦……」

身子激烈地擺動了幾下，我射在了自己的腹部。

幾乎就在那一瞬間，身後被灌入一股暖流。

可惡……………居然射在裡面了。

「今天，也很可愛哦。Satoshi」

我脫力地癱在床上，男人用手撫過我的臉。  
我總算是撐起了自己沉重不堪的身子，雙臂環上男人的脖子，給了他一個吻。

「一直以來都非常感謝你。不過，請不要再射進去了。這個是違反規定的」

他嗤笑一聲，愉悅地眯起了眼。

「是嗎？抱歉抱歉」

…根本沒有在反省啊，這個混蛋。

「果然Satoshi是最棒的呢。上周沒能指名到你，跟其他人做了，但總覺得哪裡感覺不太對呢」

他鬆開我，讓我躺在了床上，輕輕給我蓋上了毯子。  
他的這種地方，我並不討厭。

「我下周也會過來，能為我留個時間嗎？」  
「看情況吧」

不會做約定。

「fufu…還是老樣子那麼冷淡啊。不過，連你的這點也很吸引我」

他背對著我穿衣服。  
我愣愣地看著他那富有肌肉的後背。

「…啊，對了。Satoshi你喜歡比自己小的人嗎？」

話題的跳躍太大，我腦袋有些跟不上，沒有回答他。  
喜不喜歡比自己小的人，什麼意思？

「合作公司的副社長他，看起來對女人沒興趣，感覺他說不定gay。下次，可能會帶他過來」  
「…要給我介紹顧客的話，隨時都歡迎哦」  
「啊~，不過那樣的話要指名你就要變得更難了。怎麼辦？」

就算你問我怎麼辦…

「那，再見啦，Satoshi」  
「好。歡迎您的再次光臨。坂本先生」  
「fufu，終於記住我的名字了」

他揮著手，消失在了門外。

「…雖然並不需要特意介紹客戶…」

我把枕頭壓在臉上。

好累……。  
必須要去把身子洗乾淨…。  
房間也必須要打掃一下…。  
但是，身體已經動彈不了了。

就一會…………

「…………………sa……to，shi…Satoshi桑」

聽到好像有誰再叫我，我睜開了沉重的雙眼。

一雙充滿了擔心的眸子映入我的眼簾。

「……yuuri？」

「對不起，我自說自話地進來了。是老闆他說Satoshi桑一直都不出來，所以讓我來看看什麼情況…」

侑李是兩個月前剛進來的新人，還沒什麼人指名。所以，他也會跟著我幫我幹點雜事。

「啊啊…謝謝你。只是有點困了而已…」

準備起身的時候，被慌慌忙忙地按住了。

「您請再躺一會兒！收拾什麼的，我會來做的！」

這麼說道的侑李的眼裡，浮起了一層淚水…

「……為什麼，哭了？」

「因為…因為，Satoshi桑總是把自己逼得那麼疲憊啊？我已經聽說了，只要到了Satoshi桑這種等級，是有權拒絕客人的。但是，您只要接到指名就都不會拒絕…。一天接待四位什麼的太亂來了！」

眼看著他眼裡的淚水越來越多，接連不斷地流了下來。  
真美啊……  
像是在觀賞一幅美妙的繪畫一般，我看入神了。

「看著Satoshi桑，感覺你就像是在自己傷害自己…請好好對待你自己」

我伸出手，為侑李拂去了淚水。

「…我知道了。既然侑李這麼說了的話，我會注意的。謝謝你」  
「拜託您了。我，最喜歡Satoshi桑了，所以也希望Satoshi桑能對自己再好一點」

被他的話戳到了痛處，我不禁停止了手上動作。

侑李眯起他那通紅的雙眼笑了起來，把我的手輕輕放回床上，開始收拾桌上殘留著的瓶瓶罐罐。

我把收拾房間的任務交給了侑李，為了去沖個澡，總算是把身子從床上撐了起來。

侑李輕輕地把浴巾披在了我的肩上。

「這裡我會搞定的，Satoshi桑就請回去好好休息吧」  
「謝謝…」

站起來後，剛剛客人射進去的液體留了下來，淌到了大腿內側。  
這種不舒服的感覺讓我不禁顫抖起來。

要讓我怎麼喜歡上

如此骯髒的自己啊……

「Satoshi桑，您有指名。是城島先生」

聽到了服務生的聲音，我猶豫了一下要如何回復。

真是服了…。有點麻煩啊…。

「欸？真少見，要回絕指名嗎？」

坐在斜對面位子上的涼介打趣似的說道。  
他身邊的侑李有些擔心地偷偷看向這裡。

「沒什麼…。讓他到椿的房間去」

我說完後，便朝休息室內部走去去換衣服。  
脫下浴衣後，穿上了準備好的西服。

「還要特意換衣服嗎？」

涼介偷看著。

「…那位客人是喜歡從脫衣服開始享受的類型」  
「誒，不愧是花魁，對客人的喜好掌握得那麼好呢。真厲害啊，受教了」

涼介是和侑李幾乎同時期進來的新人，不過和完全是外行人的侑李不同，之前好像做過類似的工作，毫不掩飾自己的競爭心，事事跟我頂撞。  
老實說，是個很麻煩的傢伙。  
因為看起來不過是剛高中畢業的年齡，有一點點在意，  
不過這裡的人全都是有點什麼問題的，所以那並不是什麼大不了的事情。  
就連我，也一點都不輕鬆。

「下次，也請多教教我哦，前輩」

我故意無視了他的話  
輕輕拍了拍丹心地一直盯著我的侑李的腦袋，走出了休息室。

走在鋪有紅色絨毯的走廊上。

一到這個時間，無論過了多少年，心情還是會不自覺地憂鬱下來。  
想要逃出去。  
但壓根做不到這種事情。

咚咚

「打擾了」

推開紅黑色的房門，裡面是一套小小的沙發和一張床。

今天的第二位客人，已經坐在沙發上喝起了波旁酒。

「感謝您今天的指名。城島先生」

我歎了口氣，臉上展露出營業用的笑容。

男人開心地朝我招了招手。

「Satoshi君，你今天也非常漂亮啊」

看到眼前堆著的一把把紙幣，我一時不知該說什麼。

「這些夠了嗎？呐，辭了這份工作吧？我想照顧Satoshi君啊」

…他是以為，我是因為欠了人錢才被迫在這裡工作的嗎？  
都這個時代了，居然還有這種傢伙啊。又不是在拍什麼時代劇。

「如果這些錢還不夠的話，我會再去準備的。我是真的愛上了Satoshi君。所以，希望你能屬於我。希望你能一直待在我身旁」

他似乎在絮絮叨叨地說著什麼，但是我一句都沒聽進去。

我呆站在那些紙幣面前，那本應被封鎖在心底的回憶湧現到我的腦海中…

『這些，夠了吧？』

嚇人的聲音。可怕的眼神。

『你用這些，去你想去的地方吧。不夠的話會再給你準備的』

不要…不想聽…

『不過，我是有條件的。你不要再次出現在翔的面前。你的存在，對他來說只有壞處』

不是的！我對翔君是……………………

「……非常抱歉，您今天能先回去嗎？」

我強忍住身體的顫抖，精疲力竭地說出那一句。  
拼命想把那個聲音趕出自己的腦海。  
別去想。  
這一切不是已經都過去了嗎！

「抱歉！你生氣了？我做錯了什麼嗎？呐，Satoshi君！對不起！我跟你道歉，你別生氣了。拜託你了…」

他從背後緊緊抱住了背對著他的我。

「請放開我」

我用全力甩開他的手臂逃開了。

「Satoshi君，等等！！」

手已經握上了門把手的我，被一雙伸過來的手臂抓住了。

「不要走，求你了…。我是真的喜歡你。如果被你討厭了的話，我就活不下去了。求你了，不要討厭我…」

他說著，在我的脖頸上落下一個個輕吻。

我總算是慢慢放鬆了緊繃的身體，靜靜地閉上了眼睛。

「……我愛你……Satoshi君…」

不對。

不是你。

我愛的是…………

 

打開燈，照亮了自己那毫無生氣的房間。

只是個，回來睡覺用的，屋子。

把鑰匙扔到小矮桌上後，從冰箱裡拿了瓶啤酒，一口氣幹了下去。

好累……。

把空了的啤酒罐放在洗碗池邊，躺倒在沙發上。

反正已經在店裡洗過澡了，今天就這樣什麼都不想地直接睡吧…

我本是這麼打算的。

大腦裡一片混亂，根本睡不著。

全是那傢伙的錯。

如果那傢伙沒做出那種事情的話，我就不會回憶起那些…

橫躺在沙發上，伸手去拿像是被人藏在沙發底下一般的某個東西。

一本年數已久的素描本。

慢慢翻開。

展現在眼前的是…

「………翔君………」

是你的臉

笑著的樣子，鬧小脾氣的樣子，被嚇到的樣子，認真的樣子，閉眼睡覺的樣子。

那個時候，不想錯過你所有的樣子，想要把你變成我的所有物，因而把你所有的表情都畫在了這本素面本上。

在你看不到的地方，悄悄地畫了下來。

明明要把所有表情都鎖進裡面是不可能做到的…  
真是年輕氣盛啊，那個時候。

因為一遍又一遍的翻看，紙邊依舊破損地非常脆弱了。

為了不弄破它，我小心地翻過一頁又一頁。

無論是哪一頁，都飽含著那時的我的心情。  
只是一個勁地，橫衝直撞地對你說“我喜歡你”。

翔君……

你現在，過得怎麼樣？

你的話，無論在哪裡都會非常有人氣的吧。

高中的時候也是，常常會有其他高中的女生為了來看你而聚集在校門口。  
我知道你收到過情書哦。  
雖然你是準備瞞著我的這件事情的啦。

真懷念啊……好想回到那時候啊………  
好像，見你……

眼泪溢了出来………  
怎么擦都擦不干……

「……呜……呜呜……！」

明明，已經再也見不到了

就連遠遠地看著你，都不被容許

即便如此，內心還是渴求著你的啊

除了你，誰都不要

明明其他的所有東西都是不需要的

我最想要的，卻終究無法得到

呐

我要如何才能忘掉你呢？

有谁能告诉我

忘却他的

方法

「…啊……不，不行…唔……！」

第二天又一次到來了  
一如既往，我被別的男人們抱著。

「…沒關係的哦…去吧……」

男人在我耳邊低語，  
我忍不住射在了床單上。

「……今天，特别…敏感呢……」

男人再次抱住我已經使不上力了的腰，  
加快了身後頂撞的速度。

「……啊…啊…啊嗯……！」

一旦被頂撞到最裡面的敏感點，我就快要高潮了，自然而然地呻吟出了聲。

「…真好聽啊……你的呻吟……真讓人興奮……」  
「…啊……不，不要……那，裡………！」

肌膚相互碰撞的聲音。  
兩人紊亂的氣息。  
明明體溫在不斷上升……

大腦內部，卻漸漸冷靜下來……

「啊……唔嗯……！！」

我用那寒冷到極致的心

感受著身後被噴射出的那股欲望。

 

 

「Satoshi桑，您收到了指名。客人正在大廳等您…」

我在休息室裡閉上雙眼昏昏欲睡的時候，聽到有人跟我說話。

「在大廳？是誰？」  
「是坂本桑。今天他帶了朋友來。您怎麼看？按規矩新顧客是可以拒絕的」

朋友？  
啊啊，前段時間說過的那個啊。  
真麻煩啊。  
不過，他又是那個人的貴客…。

「……我去換個衣服，讓他先等等」

這家店，一樓像是普通的俱樂部一樣，是開放式的。一般的客人的話，要先在一樓跟男妓喝一陣子，之後才能去2樓的單間。  
能直接上2樓的都是在財力和人品上被老闆認可的人，聽說這個審查相當嚴格。  
就這個意義上來說，最佳的工作是挺輕鬆的。  
沒有那種有奇怪性癖的傢伙。  
我這幾年都只接待上面的客人，已經好久沒下去過大廳了。

一般因為嫌麻煩會只穿浴衣，但要去下面的話就不太好了，所以我去換了身西裝。

緩緩地走下樓梯。

朝服務員告訴我的桌子走去的時候，坂本桑抬起了手。  
他邊上還坐著一個人。

「歡迎您的光臨，坂本先生」  
「喲，Satoshi。就像之前約好的，給你帶過來了哦，這是松本潤君哦」

我維持著臉上的笑容，

看著一臉茫然地站了起來的他。


End file.
